


【卜岳】非交易关系

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 援助交往梗预警。有车。有钱老板卜x穷大学生岳。不要骂我，渣作轻拍。





	【卜岳】非交易关系

【卜岳】非交易关系  
Produced By 德令

 

01

岳明辉再一次踏进这个饭店的时候有种时过境迁感。上次他来的时候还是被大堂经理毕恭毕敬地从车上迎下来——不过那个时候他才十二岁。家境殷实的记忆随着意外的到来戛然而止，此后的日子里母亲虽然没有用咒骂度日，却总是被心思敏感的他发现怨念的痕迹。

而现在，就像一个轮回，他要去做和那个造成意外的人相似的事情了。想到这里岳明辉把头发又拨乱了一点。他不希望大堂经理认出自己，最好谁也别看见他。身边陪着他来的朋友宽慰他，捏捏他的肩膀，「哎，你别紧张，没什么不好意思的。现在这种事情多正常啊，是不？」「……嗯。」岳明辉尽力挤出一个微笑，「我们赶紧进去吧。」

进了电梯以后岳明辉松了一口气。刚才大堂里人还挺多的，这个饭店就没怎么换过员工，所以有很多都是熟面孔。有好几个人在看自己，带着审视的目光，把岳明辉后背惊出一层粘腻的冷汗。休息的沙发那里聚集了很多等着办入住手续的人，他们完事以后会踏着和岳明辉同样的路线去电梯廊，然后通过一个个金碧辉煌的轿厢去往不同的楼层。岳明辉看显示屏上的花体数字变换过去，突然觉得头晕。

像是失重，从悬崖的边缘坠下去。

「岳岳？」朋友的声音像是有人伸出手，拉住了他把他拽上来。「岳岳，别发呆了，快下来！」他真的伸出手来拽岳明辉了。「哎，」岳明辉下去之前瞄了一眼楼层数，「不是说顶层吗，怎么这就下了？」「你废话。」朋友牵着他往前走，「你就打算这样去见卜先生吗？你都不知道，刚才大堂有多少人盯着你看……」朋友说到这里突然停下来了，两手扶着岳明辉的肩膀同他很郑重地说话，「你别理他们，都是狗眼看人低的东西。你要意识到自己是稀世珍宝，懂了吗？」

还稀世珍宝呢。岳明辉笑了一下，把朋友的手拨开。朋友看他放松下来了，也笑起来拍拍他的背，「对，放轻松，别紧张。」他刷卡打开右手边一扇门，岳明辉看见里面放了一排衣架，不像是客房，倒像是衣帽间了。

02

朋友把他带到那堆衣物中央，抄起几个架子就开始在他身上比划，「不行不行这个太老气了不衬你……这什么啊这童装吗？哎这个也不行，露太多了适得其反……不行……不行……」「我要换衣服吗？」岳明辉这才意识到是要做什么。他的神经绷得太紧了，今天即将发生的一切已经在这等待的几日里在他脑中翻涌了无数遍，像是被写上日程一样一条一条安排清楚。

「对啊！你刚没听我说话是不是？岳岳啊……」朋友晃着他的肩膀，有点恨铁不成钢的意味，「不紧张，不紧张！卜先生很喜欢你，你用不着那么小心翼翼的。」「不是，我的意思是……他不是在篮球场边上看见我的吗？」

「你说的有道理……」朋友把衣架统统放下，托着下巴端详了岳明辉一会儿。他今天到处找不到岳明辉，最后竟然是在室内运动馆没什么人的旧篮筐那里找到他，当场就捉着他的腕子把他拖出去塞进车里。

「你说的有道理个鬼啊！赶紧脱，先把脚上的AJ给我脱了脱了。哎我看看那件行不行。」朋友从他身边绕过去，取了一件有点复古款式的衬衫，又顺手把边上的皮鞋拎起来，「来你试试这个能不能穿上。我觉得行。」岳明辉楞楞地把身上的篮球服兜头脱了扔在床上，然后去抓那件衬衫。

「……哎等等。」朋友制止住他的动作，「你到时候脱衣服可别这样脱啊，你得这样。」他引着岳明辉的手指在衬衫的纽扣之间游移，「从上往下……你可以解慢一点儿，不要快了。你可千万别抓着下摆从脖子那儿脱啊，太不像样儿了。」岳明辉低头看了一眼，发现这件衬衫在前胸那里还有类似于长领结的设计，被一个墨蓝色的格纹细带子束着。

岳明辉点点头表示自己记住了。「裤子和外套呢？」「就条纹西裤吧，我看看和你这个带子配一点的……」朋友在房间里扫视了一圈，「哎，有了。」他从另一边的架子上拎下一个防尘袋，「里面应该是一套。」

岳明辉把西裤西装套上以后感觉口袋里沉甸甸的。「我口袋里好像有东西。」「什么东西？别是什么虫子吧！」朋友如临大敌伸手就掏，结果掏出一块用纸袋包着的勋章。「太好了……」他帮岳明辉把勋章戴在西装上，「这样看起来真有那么点儿意思。」他拉着岳明辉站起来去穿衣镜前面看看，「哦对了，头发，你等我喊人来啊。」

03

等岳明辉真坐进总统套房里，他又开始感觉意识不清了。这是他第一次做这种事情，当然又紧张又忐忑。刚才给摁着做了个新发型，又往手上套了几个戒指。岳明辉坐在高脚凳上，把足尖压下去有一下没一下地点着地。新换的皮鞋有点磨脚，但是好看。

他其实仍然没有做好准备，但是学费通知单上的截止日期不会给他太多考虑时间。他有点焦躁，一会儿扯扯那块儿配饰勋章一会儿转转手上的戒指。头顶的射灯让他感觉自己在被烟熏火烤，但这又是房间里唯一的光源。这个情况有些诡异，他在明处，看不清暗处的事情。屋子里现在是肯定没有其他人的，但是过一会儿就有了。

我等会儿该怎么说话？该怎么做一个……讨喜的孩子？

他的视线失去了焦点，像是立在树枝上的金丝雀，在幻想自己的笼子。

04

卜凡开门的时候看见的就是这个场景。他的战利品坐在那里，用一个好像不太舒服的姿势展示着自己的柔韧性——岳明辉感觉自己都快抽筋了，但是如果不踩着点地，真的整个人坐在半空又觉得很害怕。他显然是听见了开门声，抬头望向卜凡。

就是这个眼神。卜凡是在岳明辉趁餐馆打工的间隙读书的时候看见他的。那个时候他被领班训斥，露出的也是这样，有点无辜有点吃惊的神情。卜凡示意助理去帮岳明辉解围，然后调查调查他的背景。调查出的结果他很满意，离异家庭，现在已经只剩自己了，很穷，个人记录清白。这样的小孩儿按理说最好把控。都用不着六度人脉理论，随便问问就找到了一个岳明辉的死党。这个人是个富二代，和岳明辉关系很好，常常接济他。同时和卜凡的一个朋友也走得很近。卜凡托朋友明里暗里讲了几句，那个人就懂了。

但是等岳明辉真的被送到面前，卜凡又觉得有种不真实感。射灯的光让岳明辉看起来像是一件艺术品——尤其是他身上穿的衣服，应该是有点儿复古的款式。西装外面挂着的勋章在灯光下反射出耀眼的光，但是卜凡觉得这个光芒比起岳明辉本人的来说差远了。

「岳明辉？」「……是。」岳明辉点了点头，想站起来。「坐着，我说让你起来了吗？」卜凡插着口袋走过去，「你在发抖？我有那么可怕吗？」

你有。岳明辉在心里默默回答。他见过卜凡的背影，当时就在感叹这个人怎么这么高。其实岳明辉自己身高已经不算矮了，整整一米八三，是校篮球队主力。但是卜凡更高，而且也壮实，和岳明辉竟然能有体型差，生生把岳明辉衬出一些娇小感。卜凡托着他的下巴让他抬头，「看着我。别抖了，我又不会吃了你。」

「你会。」这次岳明辉是出声回答了。他说话声音很轻，几乎只是气音。卜凡眉头皱了皱，继续往上托，看起来就像是掐着岳明辉的脖子强迫他站起来一样。他往前走，岳明辉就要抬着头往后倒退。没退几步路就倒在床上了。卜凡压在他上面，用粗糙的指腹摸摸他的脸，「既然你这么说，那你自己脱，还是我来帮你脱？」

05

岳明辉想起来朋友的告诫了。他咬着嘴唇先把脖子上缠的那圈儿东西抽出来放在一边，然后回忆着朋友教导自己的顺序，从上到下把扣子一粒一粒解开来。但是解到第二颗他就卡住了——出门之前他又被套了一件红色的针织背心，但是朋友已经说了不许用脱篮球背心的方式脱衣服，现在该怎么办？

卜凡看他停住了，饶有兴趣地歪歪头，「怎么了？反悔了？」「……」岳明辉不知道怎么回答，把头扭到一边去不看他。卜凡抓着他的手腕摁在床上，「还是说你想不脱上衣了，就直接步入正题？」他咬了咬岳明辉的耳朵尖，「你可比我还急啊。」

「我不是那意思！」岳明辉想把手抬起来，却发现卜凡摁着自己手腕的力量初出奇地大。他感觉自己的西裤被脱了，松松垮垮地滑下去，堆在足踝那里。「把鞋子蹬了，躺床上去。」卜凡撑着床直起身来好整以暇地整理整理西装，「你自己来。」

岳明辉只能闭着眼睛把下半身的衣服全脱了，然后接住卜凡扔过来的一管儿润滑给自己做准备。他完全没有这方面的经验，心里慌得让他感觉自己可能随时会晕过去。强烈的恐惧感和羞耻感像一池湖水，把他拖进去淹没。

卜凡看着他的睫毛剧烈抖动，像是什么东西在扇动翅膀。「算了。」他起了恻隐之心，不想真的吓坏他的小兔子。「你这样受伤的只会是自己。」他上手去帮岳明辉，然后毫不意外地感觉掌下的皮肤瞬间绷紧。他轻轻拍了拍，发出有点儿情色意味的响声，「放松……我说真的，你放松。」

最后真的进入的时候岳明辉把身边的枕头扯过来咬在嘴里，但是马上就被卜凡移开了，「叫出来，我喜欢听你的声音。」「痛……」岳明辉嘶嘶抽着冷气。「以后自己好好练练怎么做润滑，要不然每次都这样我就没耐心了。」卜凡说完就在心里骂自己，这绝对是睁眼说瞎话。岳明辉生涩的表现让他感觉很有趣，就像是开垦一块肥沃的土地，怎么玩儿都有新发现。

他感觉岳明辉额上在冒汗。「这么痛？」「不是……我……我就比较爱出汗……」难为岳明辉这个时候还能回答问题。卜凡帮他把身上的针织背心脱了，然后看见衬衫已经被汗水完全打湿，贴在他身上露出肉色。岳明辉终于得以继续自己唯一的表演，顺着扣子的顺序一颗一颗慢慢解开，像是蚌壳缓缓打开，露出里面鲜嫩的肉和圆润的珍珠。

卜凡看得喉咙发紧。这倒是他没想到的，但是显然岳明辉不是风月老手在装清纯，而是恰恰相反，他只会这一招。「谁教你的。」「哎？」岳明辉手下动作一顿，睁开眼睛，「我，我朋友……」「继续解。」卜凡的手从他已经解开的地方探进去，沿着腰侧的线条划到他背后去把他轻轻托起来一点。俩人这会儿还连在一块，这样一来进入的就更深。岳明辉嘴里漏出微不可闻的呻吟，艰难地继续自己的动作。

06

后半夜的时候所有事情都结束了，卜凡躺在床上闭目养神，然后提醒岳明辉去做清理。岳明辉一瘸一拐地挪到浴室，过分充足的光线使他清醒过来，清醒地意识到自己方才做了什么。他看着镜子里自己身上的痕迹，然后头也不回地冲进淋浴间把水开到最大。

卜凡就躺在外面床上，听着浴室里的水声默默揉太阳穴。

后来岳明辉就住进了卜凡的别墅。上学的时候还是照样住宿舍，但是每逢长假就会搬去卜凡那里，后来他周一课表空了，就演变到周末也去。同寝的兄弟们没发现什么不对劲的，只当是岳明辉有什么亲戚终于良心发现。

朋友来卜凡这里看望过他一次。那个时候岳明辉刚刚起床，扶着旋转楼梯的栏杆慢慢走下来。朋友注意到卜凡家里新铺了很多地毯。「我不爱穿拖鞋，他就这样了。」岳明辉笑了笑。他身上套了一件大到不合身的衬衫，但是视觉上竟意外的不怎么冲突 。

他倒了一杯咖啡给朋友。「卜先生呢？」「上班呗。」岳明辉耸耸肩，「他最近来得少了。」「但这是他家。」朋友宽慰他，「他都把你领到家里了。」

「嗯。」岳明辉嘴角弯了弯。朋友突然想起来岳明辉在校的时候也是成绩优异，活跃于各种学生活动。他安下心来，岳明辉可不是真的傻，他切开来不说是黑的，但是起码不会是纯白一片。

他突然听见一阵铃铛响。这个声音已经出现有一会儿了，隔一会儿响一下。他低头一看，愣住了，「这……」「他给我的。」岳明辉耸耸肩。有圈细细的链子挂在岳明辉足踝上，上面还有一个精巧的铃铛。

「可能他是养我养着玩儿吧。不过我无所谓，其实我已经攒够钱了。」岳明辉大约自己都没意识到自己这份毫不在意的样子看起来有多假。

「你别想那些有的没的，安心住着。」朋友又抿了一口，然后把杯子轻轻放下。「我看到你过得好就放心了。我还有事，先走。」「嗯拜拜。」岳明辉把朋友送到玄关处，「我不去门口了。」「嗯，你回去歇着吧。」

朋友关上门以后惊魂未定地抚了抚胸。那个铃铛可是卜凡家里留给未来儿媳妇的信物啊。

【终】


End file.
